Sailor Jedi
by Celenia-Angel
Summary: Lita finds out she has a family. Darien finds out about his past. Soon both Darien and Lita find out that there is more about them then just being part of the Silver Millenium. They are part of the elite Jedi from the New Republic. Read to find out wh
1. Chapter One

Title: Sailor Jedi?  
  
Author: Celenia-Angel   
  
E-Mail: CeleniaAngel@netscape.com  
  
Chapter: Prologue  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own Star Wars or Sailor Moon.  
  
Prologue  
  
June 1994  
  
They sat watching the planet threw the viewing window. Earth. It was part of another galaxy that had yet to be visited. But they were not here for a visit, they were on a mission. Three humans, a wookee and two droids sat in the console of the space ship waiting for the right moment. The woman and the male sat in companionable silence as they watched the other male scan the planet for the person they were looking for, while the wookee and the droids made repairs on the ship.  
  
"Do you think we'll find her Luke?" Said the woman. She was of medium height with long brown hair swept into a coiffure. Her eyes were a light brown that had tiny gold flecks when you looked really close. She wore a long white dress that shimmered whenever she moved. As the new head of the New Republic she had a lot riding on this mission. Leia Organa Solo along with her husband Han and twin brother Luke were all excited about what they would find.  
  
"I hope so. After just finding out about a long lost sister we didn't even know about, it's all confusing. I could understand why mother would send her out here, but apparently sending her to live with the king and queen of Jupiter was a good idea. Not only does she have Jedi power but also the ability to control lightning. When sent to live on the planet Jupiter the king and queen gave her the gift of lightning upon adoption of her. She now has the power to protect the planet as well as harness the power." Said Luke. Much like his sister he was of the same height but with a lighter complexion. With blond hair and brown eyes, with the same gold flex he looked like a man with great knowledge.  
  
"So your saying along with the Jedi skills she can also harness lightning?" This was all confusing to Han. At one time he didn't believe in the Force, but after being with Luke and Leia along time, well seeing is believing. He was rugged looking man, very handsome. Tall, well built, dark brown hair and eyes, he always dressed up like a rough neck, except for when Leia made him dress up for important matters of state.  
  
"Exactly. According to records, she has already been killed once and by a strange power was brought back to life and sent into the future a thousand years. Time here seems to go faster than where we are. This galaxy hasn't been fully explored yet. But apparently time does fly." Said Luke.  
  
"What will we do when we find her? We can't just walk up to her and say 'Hi, we are your long lost family. We want you to come with us to our home so that we can train you to become a Jedi.' Doesn't exactly work like that. I think once we find her we should wait and let her come to us. I mean if any thing was to happen to her we will need to protect her." Said Leia. She snuggled closer to Han and laid a hand onto her bulging stomach. The twins were becoming restless again. She still had three months left, but she looked ready to pop.  
  
Han pulled her closer and laid his hand upon hers. He was worried about her. This mission was going to be dangerous especially if the Sith found out about her. There was word in the New Republic that they were returning. That was why this girl was so important to the New Republic. Jedi in hiding were finally coming out and Luke was still searching for more. That was how he had found out about Lita. Supposedly this girl could help in a big way, but how?  
  
"I found her. She's in Tokyo, Japan, the Juuban district. She lives in an apartment by herself. So far that's all I could get on her. But in an hour we should have the rest of the information on her. Now all we do is wait. We can settle down here." Luke said putting the town of Tokyo on the vid screen. He pointed to a large green area, a park dense with trees and a lake. "We can go into invisibility mode and hide the Falcon until we make ourselves known."  
  
With the first part of their plan set into action, the new comers slowly made their way down to the planet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stay tuned for chapter one! 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Sailor Jedi?  
  
Author: Celenia-Angel  
  
E-mail: CeleniaAngel@netscape.com  
  
Chapter: Three  
  
Rating: PG  
  
This chapter is going to have some action. Plus a little surprise! =)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Sailor Moon.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Aaaaggghhhh!" Screamed a blond haired girl as she rushed around her room to get ready for school. Serena Tsukino as always was late again. "Luna I can't believe you didn't wake me. I'm later than ever now!" She screamed at the black cat that had a crescent moon on her forehead. Blond pigtails with buns at the top were flying about the room as she dressed in her white blouse and blue skirt, the uniform worn at Juuban High School.  
  
"I tried Serena. Twenty times I tried, but you wouldn't wake up. You're in for it now with Ms. Haruna and your going to be late again to another scout meeting. Honestly Serena!" Luna said. She rolled her eyes as she watched her run out the door of her room, obviously not paying attention to anything she had said.  
  
Serena ran down the stairs, picked up a piece of toast, her lunch and her bag, and with a hasty goodbye to her mother ran out the door.  
  
'Ms. H is gonna give me detention for sure, and on the last day of school to. Well at least I won't have to worry about her for at least three months. Tomorrow starts the beginning of summer vacation. Yes!' Serena thought and smiled as she finished chewing her toast. Suddenly her musings came to a sudden stop.... WAAAAMMMMM! She ran into a wall and her bag and lunch went flying. She didn't even have to look up to know whom she had run into. She had known this unmovable wall since that first day she ran into him five years ago.  
  
"Geese meatball head, at least look where you're running to. Do you always have to run into me?" Darien Shields stood six feet tall, with black hair and blue eyes and a tan that could make any girl envious. He was Morpheus incarnate. God he was gorgeous.  
  
Serena fumed at that name. She hated it when he called her meatball head. "Don't call me that! How many times do I have to ask you to call me Serena? That's my name." She turned red and glared at him, steam began coming out of her ears.  
  
"Don't shout I know your name Serena, but I like meatball head better. Hey aren't you going to be late?" He looked down at his watch but when he glanced back up she was already gone. He smiled as he remembered her face all red with steam coming out of her ears. He liked it when she got mad; she was so cute when she was mad. He didn't know why he always made her mad at him he just did it. He continued walking to Crown Arcade where he was headed to in the first place before a certain cherub faced meatball head detained him.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at Juuban High School, Serena made it right on time, the bell rang the moment she sat down at her seat.   
  
'Oh thank God!' thought Serena as she saw Ms Haruna glance at her.   
  
Serena looked around to make sure Lita, Amy and Mina was there today also. She spotted Amy who sat in the second row near the door, Lita always sat next to her and Mina sat in the back corner looking out the window. She was glad they all had the same class together, except for Raye who went to an all girl school somewhere else in Juuban.  
  
Lita leaned over and whispered something to Serena. Lita was much taller than Serena, but very pretty. She had medium length brown hair that she always wore in a ponytail. She wore a brown and white uniform though; her eyes were a deep green. She was a very passionate person who cared deeply for her friends, she loved to cook and she was also very strong and brave. She had a habit of always standing up for Serena even though she knew Serena could do it herself.  
  
"That was close Serena. You almost didn't make it. How about we go to the arcade after school before going to the temple?" Lita smiled and Serena knew why she wanted to go. The new Sailor V game had just come out and they both wanted to try it out.  
  
"You know it girl! I can't wait! What about Amy and Mina are they coming to?" Serena whispered back.  
  
"Of course Mina is dying to try out the new game and Amy, well you know her. She won't tell anyone but she's just as excited to go." Lita glanced over to Amy, a petite blue haired, blue-eyed girl who was the smarts of the group. Amy glanced at her and gave her thumbs up. Since it was a minimum day they knew they would be able to spend more time at the arcade till they had to go to the temple at three.  
  
"Three hours we have to go through till we are out. For now, let's listen so we don't wined up with detention on the last day of school." Said Serena.  
  
Both girls faced forward and tried to pay attention. But unfortunately for Serena she started to doze out in the middle of the last lesson. Luckily class was already over, and the bell shocked her out of her nap.  
  
Mina walked up to Lita, Amy and Serena and together they walked out of the school. Mina looked almost exactly like Serena except Serena's eyes were more of an intense blue and Mina's were just blue. Mina's long blonde hair was tied up in the back with a big red bow; she also wore the same blue and white uniform as Serena and Amy.  
  
"Ok girls, are we ready?" asked Mina, looking to the others for acknowledgment.  
  
All four girls nodded agreement and walked down to the Crown Arcade. They walked the three blocks in record time and walked in together laughing about what had happened that day in school. Serena walked over to the counter to say hi to Andrew who worked and owned the arcade. The other girls went and sat in a booth that was towards the back.  
  
As Serena walked towards the counter she also noted that Darien sat at the counter deeply conversing with Andrew. She thought he was very gorgeous, but she would never tell him that. She'd die before she'd let HIM know that. But still, it never hurt to look. She even had admitted that she enjoyed seeing him, maybe even liked him. She just didn't appreciate how he talked to her.  
  
'I wish that he was my boyfriend...' Serena thought. Then stopped, stunned by what she had just said to herself. 'I did not just say what I thought I just said!' Did she really wish he were her boyfriend? 'I guess I would. I wonder what he would say if he knew that I was thinking about him.' She glanced up and blushed a little as she saw Andrew and Darien watching her. She lifted her chin and continued walking, trying to avoid Darien's gaze so he wouldn't see how she felt.  
  
"Hello Andrew, Darien." She smiled at Andrew and gave Darien a quick glance and found him staring at her. She gave him half a smile and started talking to Andrew again. "So Andrew heard the new Sailor V came in yesterday. Is it as good as I heard it was?" She looked very excited to hear more about it and tried to pay attention to what Andrew was saying, but it was hard because Darien just kept staring at her.  
  
Darien couldn't stop staring at her. She actually said hello to him. And like an idiot, he just kept staring at her. What was he thinking? 'You know what your thinking. You love her you dolt.' He shook his head and tried to see how she was really feeling. Since he was little he could always tell how people really felt about things, mostly their feelings, as if they were scared or empty inside. He sometimes could even have objects just come to him, like some sort of telepathy or something. He even knew how to play tricks on people's minds. He didn't know how he knew these things, but they just came to him. He could feel them inside himself. But he still couldn't use it to tell him about his past or where he came from. He knew that he was Tuxedo Mask, Prince Endymion of Earth. He had the power to heal, and throw roses that he summoned out of nowhere. But how he came to be with the king and queen of earth was beyond him.  
  
He tried to see inside Serena; at first everything was fuzzy, then after awhile it became clearer. Her friends were a big part of her life. He knew she would put herself in danger to save her friends if she had to. Then he saw something that shocked him a lot. She was Sailor Moon, who was also known as Princess Serenity of the moon. But even more interesting was that she was the princess from his dreams. But what shocked him even more than her being Sailor Moon, was that she loved him. How could she not tell him this?  
  
'Duh Darien, your not exactly on her good side remember?' He sighed and looked at Andrew. "I have to go. I'll call you later, ok? Bye Serena!" and with that Darien was out the door.  
  
Serena sat there shocked.   
  
'"Bye Serena!"' She thought. 'Why didn't he call me meatball head?'   
  
Somewhere inside she felt a loss when he called her Serena and not meatball head. 'What am I thinking, I'm glad he didn't call me meatball head. I don't even like him. But the way he was just staring at me, as if he could see what was going on inside me. As if he KNEW that I was the princess and that I was hiding things from him that I wanted him to know.' Serena shook her head and tried to not think about her thoughts. She looked back to Andrew who was staring at her with a concerned look.  
  
"You love him don't you?" Andrew said. He was as tall as Darien with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He was very cute, but compared to Darien; Darien left him in the dust. He seemed to know the answer before she did.  
  
"What? No....I...I hate him, ugh! He calls me meatball head, argues about everything that has to do with me." Serena looked down and tried to think about how she really felt for Darien. "I gotta go, my friends are waiting for me. Do you think you can bring us some chocolate shakes?" She glanced up and waited for his answer. He nodded and she turned, walking towards the booth her friends had occupied, all the while pondering how she really felt about Darien.  
  
"Serena, that game is so awesome! You have to go try it!" Shouted Lita, as she watched Serena take a seat.   
  
Serena glanced up and looked at Lita. Then she smiled, forgetting all about Darien and her feelings for the moment.  
  
"Ok." Serena said and she walked over to the new arcade game and started playing, leaving the other girls to their previous discussion.  
  
"Guys, I think Serena is worried about something, and I know she won't tell us. But I have a feeling that she's scared about someone. I'm going to go talk to Andrew you guys, stay here." Said Lita as she got up and walked over to Andrew who was about to bring them their shakes.  
  
"Hey Andrew, do you know what's bothering Serena? She doesn't seem herself. I think she's scared about something. Do you know what it is?" She looked up at him, all the while trying to figure out what it was. She could usually tell when something was wrong with her friends, long before they ever did. But what had kept her from noticing it with Serena? She always knew that she had the ability to sense certain feelings from people, heck she could even move things. But still, there was something missing from her past that would explain all these strange things to her.   
  
She knew that she wasn't the real daughter of the king and queen of Jupiter, that they had adopted her. But where did she come from? She once thought that Luna knew the answer, but Luna said she didn't remember anything from that time. Luna had told her that she would try to find out everything she could about her before she came to the planet Jupiter. But the moon archives showed no record from the time of adoption or how she came to be there. She looked back to Andrew and tried to focus on what he was telling her.  
  
"I don't know. All I know is that when she came in she said hi to Darien and me. Then Darien stood there like a zombie and just stared at her. After awhile of just standing there and staring at her he got this shocked look, then looked at me and said he had to go. Then ran out of the arcade. Serena just stared at him with a sad, faraway look. You know what I think?" He leaned over the counter and closer to Lita, so that no one else would here. "I think they love each other, but are to stubborn to admit it." Then he picked up his rag and began to clean the already spotless counter.  
  
"Thanks Andrew." She said and walked back to the girls. It was time for the scout meeting. They were going to meet Raye, Luna and Artemis at the Cherry Hill Temple where Raye lived with her grandfather and Chad.  
  
"Come on guys, or we'll be late. And you know Raye doesn't like it when we're late." All the girls groaned and started for the doors all forgetting about there chocolate shakes.  
  
Cherry Hill Temple rested at the top of a large hill. Cherry blossom trees surrounded the entire temple and it's grounds. Raye Hino smiled as she looked around the temple she prided so much. She had lived here all her life, since her mother had passed away and her father had gone off to fulfill his career in politics. With her grandfather and Chad, they had kept it going. She stood sweeping the leaves away as she waited for the girls to come for their scout meeting. She glanced up as she heard the tingling laughter of her friends, and saw them walking up the stairs of the temple.   
  
Raye was almost as tall as Lita, but with long black hair that brushed against her calves, and dark violet colored eyes that looked almost black. She was very beautiful, and looked very mysterious in her red and white temple robes. But to her friends, she was just plain Raye.  
  
"Hey Raye." Said Serena, as she plowed into Raye for a bear hug. Laughing, Serena let go. "Sorry, forgot you don't like it when I do that." She blushed slightly and looked up at Raye.  
  
"It's ok meatball head. I don't mind as much today. But next time watch it." Raye said, as she laughed and said hi to the rest of the girls, then preceded to lead the way into the temple's fire room where they would have their scout meeting. She wanted to tell them about the newcomers that would be coming. She had been meditating earlier and she had seen in the fire that people were coming from a far place. She didn't know exactly what they wanted, but she knew that it had something to do with her best friend Lita.  
  
"Ok, down to business. Luna and Artemis have gone down to the park to check some things out. Luna said that she felt some weird vibes coming from there this morning and wanted to check it out. They'll check in later with what they've found." Raye stopped and looked up as Lita brought out a plate of cookies and sandwiches. Serena and Mina were the first to dig in like always. "Geese you guys, at least chew first. I'm surprised you haven't choked yet."  
  
Mina and Serena looked up with their cheeks stuffed like hamsters and Lita and Raye started to laugh.   
  
"You two look so funny." Laughed Lita, as she began to hold her sides. It hurt to laugh so much, but it was worth it to see Serena and Mina swallow the rest of their food and blush.  
  
"Sorry guys, do you want any?" Said Serena glancing at Amy, Lita and Raye. They all shook their heads no. Serena and Mina glanced at each other and grinned.   
  
"More for us!" said Mina, and they both started chomping away. In less than a minute, the plate was empty and Serena and Mina sat back with a contented sigh.   
  
"You always make the best food Lita." Said Mina, as she presented Lita with one of her glorious smiles. Then looked towards Raye with a serious face, quickly getting into scout mode. "Have your fires shown you anything new today?"  
  
"Actually yes. People are coming from a different galaxy. I don't know who they are exactly, but I believe they have something to do with Lita." Raye looked at Lita who seemed to be sitting in shock, then seemed to calm as she began to think, which looked more like meditating to Raye. "Lita are you ok? Lita?"   
  
  
  
Lita didn't answer Raye quickly, but instead kept concentrating on the voice that was telling her to listen. She didn't know exactly what was happening, but she started listening to the voice that was telling her to become calm and relax. When she began to feel relaxed she started to feel things that were beyond herself. She soon found what her mind was searching for, even though she had no clue what it was, but somewhere in the back of her mind it knew exactly what it was searching for. Once her mind was connected to the channel, it finally clicked in her conscious what her brain was doing.  
  
She was channeling with the new comers.   
  
Soon she began to hear voices, a man and a woman. She didn't know how she could be doing this, but her mind presumably did. She heard the woman speaking to the man, his name was Luke and he had called her Leia.  
  
"Luke, what if she doesn't want to come with us? She's not going to actually believe us when we tell her we're her family. She doesn't remember us; she was to small to know that she had a brother and sister. Especially a TWIN brother and sister, when she was taken from the Republic and given to the planet Jupiter." The woman Leia sighed and waited for his answer.  
  
"Leia, she'll know. She has the Skywalker blood running through her. In fact," he began and then paused. "I think she already knows. Do you feel that?" The man Luke stopped talking, and then all of a sudden Lita felt the connection break. She blinked a couple times and looked at her friends. They sat staring at her all with worried looks on their faces.  
  
"I know who they are." Lita said.   
  
All the girls looked at each other with shock. How? They all thought. But Amy was the one to break the silence.  
  
"How Lita? How can you know who they are? You told us that you couldn't remember anything from your past except for what happened the night the Silver Millennium ended. You don't even remember your mother and father from Jupiter, how are you going to know these new comers?" Said Amy, who had been silent during the beginning of the meeting. She always secretly enjoyed watching Mina and Serena pigging out on Lita's cookies and sandwiches.   
  
Lita thought for a moment. How was she going to tell her best friends about all the things that she could hardly explain to herself? 'Should I tell them what's been happening to me lately?' she thought. 'I don't want to lie to them, their my best friends. I'll tell them everything that's been happening to me, but this is just way to bizarre.' She sighed and looked up at her friends. 'Ok here goes nothing' and began to tell them what's been going on with her.  
  
"Lately things have been happening to me, and I can't really explain them. But I know that I've done them before, during my past life, that's how I know how to do what I'm doing. Are you following me?" Lita looked around the circle of her friends and they all seemed confused.   
  
'Maybe I should tell them in better detail or should I show them?.' Lita thought to herself. Then agreed that she should go with the latter of the two. And with that, she lifted her hand towards Raye's bookshelf and concentrated on the porcelain ballerina sitting on the top shelf. "I'll show you what I'm talking about." With that she looked back to the figurine and it began to shake. The girls all gasped as it slowly lifted from the shelf and into the palm of Lita's hand.   
  
Amy immediately picked up her computer and began to analyze Lita and the figurine. Amy hurriedly punched data into the computer, completely blocking out the surprised girls.  
  
"Lita, how long have you known how to do this? That was amazing." Serena said, than gasped as she tried to comprehend what she had just seen. Though it did look amazing, she still wondered why Lita had never told her, or any of them for that matter, the abilities that she possessed.  
  
"Well that's not all I can do. I also can get people to say and do things that I want them to do. I can even read minds; actually, more like people's feelings, but I didn't find that out until now. Those new people are already here. I don't know where exactly, but I heard them talking. A man and a woman, the man's name is Luke and the woman is named Leia. They were talking, and I heard the woman tell him that I wouldn't know whom they were. But Raye was right, they are here for me." Lita stopped, unsure if she should tell them that they might be her family. She wasn't even sure if they really were. After all these years something about her past was coming into focus, and family no less, TWIN brother and sister. Maybe that was why she could hear them, maybe it had something to do with a family connection.  
  
Amy stopped typing and looked up at Lita. "Lita I want you to focus on another object and bring it to you. Can you do that for me? It will help me understand what I have just found out."  
  
"Sure Ames, let me see, ok. Hold on." Lita concentrated on the matching ballerina figure on Raye's shelf. As like before, it began to shake, then lift, and float right into Lita's open palm. "How was that Amy?" She said, looking over to the blue haired girl, as she set the figure onto the table next to the other.  
  
"I seem to see a huge aura surrounding you when you concentrate for a certain amount of time. Then an aura of the same kind, as was surrounding you, surrounding that of the item you brought to you. Almost as if you and the figure became one." Amy started punching more things into her computer, then stopped and looked up. "It's very powerful, but I don't know where exactly its coming from. It seems as if it's centered within you. Every time you use that it, it becomes more powerful. As for you hearing people talk, maybe you should try talking back to them. Like telepathy, not only can you hear people talk to you, but you can talk to them as well." She typed some more information into her computer, then closed it and put it into her sub-space pocket.  
  
Lita nodded her head and started thinking to herself again. 'Should I tell them that they might be the part missing in my past?' She sighed and Mina came to sit closer to her.  
  
"Lita, what's wrong? You don't always look this depressed. Is something going to happen with you and the people who have come for you?" Mina placed a comforting arm around Lita, as Serena moved to sit on the other side of her, lending her support as well. Raye and Amy also moved closer.  
  
"It's ok Lita, we're your best friends. If something is wrong, we'll help you through it, you know we will. Friends for ever remember?" Said Serena as she placed her arm over Lita's shoulder as well.  
  
"I heard the woman Leia telling her brother Luke, that I'm their sister. But to top it all off Leia and Luke are twins." Tears began to form in her eyes as she realized what this could mean. She finally had a family. A family, HER family, the family she had always wanted a family. Yea Serena and the girls had become her family, but she always felt something missing in her life and now she knew what it was, a family that was related to her through blood.  
  
"Lita, are you sure you heard them right?" Asked Raye. She loved Lita like a sister, even the other girls. She was very protective over them, especially Serena. She never wanted to see any of them hurt. That's why she asked Lita if she was sure they were her family.  
  
"Yea, I'm sure. They said that I was to little to remember them when their mother sent me to live on Jupiter. And lately I've been remembering everything that has happened to me when I was on Jupiter, but never anything before that. I even know that I was adopted by the king and queen because they couldn't have children of their own, but everything before that is a blank." Lita said, as the tears began falling down her cheeks faster and faster. Her memories returning slowly of her life on Jupiter, maybe she should go and talk to these people and see if they really are her family.  
  
"Well, if they are your family, than its great for you. You've always wanted to know what happened before you came to Jupiter. Maybe they know." Said Serena as she tried to comfort her crying friend.  
  
"Think of this as a good thing. You'll finally have the family you've always wanted and finally learn why it took them so long to find you. Now all we have to do is find them. But it's up to you Lita, what do you want to do?" Asked Mina as she cast quick glances to the rest of the girls. They all seemed anxious to know how they could help their bewildered friend.  
  
"I want to find them." Said Lita.   
  
And with that all the girls got up and walked out of the fire room and into the open courtyard of the temple. There, they all transformed into their sailor scout forms, which was a faster way for them to travel, and started the hunt for Lita's long lost family. 


End file.
